Bonne Nouvelle
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: SONGFIC - Une chanson. Un couple. Un mariage. (ne prend pas en compte la fin du tome 7 !)


Les risques de poster une fic quand vous êtes dans un train ? Que votre connexion internet juste au moment ou vous cliquer sur ''Enregistrer'' ! Enfin bref...

Voilà une nouvelle songfic ! Pas de Snarry ici, pas même de couple homosexuel mais (juste) un Hermione/Fred!

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

« Belle comme un cœur »

Hermione se retourna en direction de la voix à l'origine du compliment. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage alors qu'elle quittait du regard le miroir planté devant elle pour le fixer dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

« Comme un cœur blanc alors... » répondit-elle.

Assises sur des chaises en retraits, Ginny et Lavande, habillées dans de somptueuses robes prunes, échangèrent un sourire à la réponse de la brune. Harry, qui l'observait depuis l'encadré de la porte, laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, se redressant de tout sa hauteur et époussetant son costard, il leva son bras droit et tendit la main en direction de son amie.

« Il est temps d'y aller ma belle. »

Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de se tenir aux côtés de Harry.

_Tant qu'il y aura des hommes  
Pour nous faire tourner la tête  
Des baisers volés rouge pomme  
Des regards où le temps s'arrête_

Alors que la musique se mettait en route et que les portes s'ouvraient sur l'allée de l'église, Hermione jeta un regard angoissé à l'homme qui la mènerait jusqu'à l'hôtel. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et ils avancèrent tout deux d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Et encore un. Devant eux, Teddy faisait voltiger des pétales de roses rouges. La mariée se détourna du petit garçon pour regarder l'homme qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Ses yeux plongèrent dans deux perles brunes. Et elle-même se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

Le premier regard qu'ils s'étaient jeté. Ce jour-là, après que les deux frères eurent mis leurs noms dans la coupe. Le premier baiser qu'il lui avait volé dans la salle des gryffondors. Les premières heures à se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre. Les sourires niais et amoureux des premiers jours, et des suivants. Les premières semaines, les premiers mois, les premières années.

_Tant qu'il aura des beaux parleurs  
Et des fleurs pour les pardonner  
Il y aura dans les hauts-parleurs  
Une femme pour fredonner_

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il la vit passer les lourdes portes en bois. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Les témoins devinrent dérisoires, la musique n'atteint plus ses oreilles, n'exista plus qu'elle dans sa longue robe blanche, elle avec ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, elle qui s'arrêta juste devant lui, un bouquet de lys à la main, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, comme tous les couples. Il lui avait promis des choses, elle l'avait cru. Mais chaque promesse n'avait pas été tenue, et étaient venus des jours où la confiance s'était brisée. Et toujours, il était venu s'excuser. Se faire pardonner. Un bouquet de lys à la main. Et toujours elle avait cédé, lui souriant tendrement.

_Bonne nouvelle  
La vie est belle_

« Nous voilà réunis ici pour unir devant cette assemblée, cette homme et cette femme...

_Bonne nouvelle  
La vie est belle_

« … dans les liens sacrés du mariage... »

_Tant qu'il y aura la gène  
Des tous premiers baisers  
Des arrêtes dans les sirènes  
Des intrépides pour les avaler_

La première fois il s'était approché d'elle pendant l'une des nombreuses fêtes des gryffondors, lentement, subtilement, sans se faire remarquer, arrivant derrière elle. Et sans prévenir, sans s'annoncer il avait posé ses lèvres sur son cou, tendrement, comme un caresse. Elle s'était retournée, prête à frapper celui qui avait osé, s'était figée en le reconnaissant. Le rouge était monté à ses joues. Incapable de lever une main, de dire le moindre mot, de respirer. Puis encore plus lentement que son approche il avait approché son visage du sien, posé sa main froide sur ses joues brûlantes, et elle avait fermé les yeux. Quand elle les avait ouvert de nouveau, elle était seule au milieu de la foule.

Elle n'était pas parfaite, elle le savait. Trop peureuse, pas assez confiante, jalouse. Alors quelques jours plus tard, quand elle avait vu cette fille un peu trop parfaite s'approcher un peu trop près de lui, elle avait explosé. Ils n'étaient pas en couple. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il l'avait embrassée à cette soirée certes, mais rien ne s'était passé depuis. Mais il était à elle, et à personne d'autres. Aussi s'était-elle levée violemment du banc sur lequel elle était assise, avait franchi à grand pas la distance qui les séparait, envoyé valser la ''trop parfaite'' et devant la grande salle au complet – ou presque – s'était mise sur le bout des pieds pour planter un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre... avant de redescendre sur terre, et de rougir furieusement devant le regard interrogateur du roux.

_Tant qu'il y aura des menteurs  
Et des fleurs pour les pardonner  
Il y aura dans les hauts-parleurs  
Une femme pour fredonner_

Il se souvenait du premier anniversaire qu'ils avaient fêté ensemble. Elle allait avoir dix-sept ans. Et en bon petit-ami il avait décidé de le lui souhaiter dans l'art gryffondoresque. Aussi avait-il organisé la plus belle soirée qu'il puisse, fleurs, bougies, repas parfait. Mais tout a un prix, surtout quand on souhaite faire une surprise à celle qu'on aime. Et il avait failli perdre sa confiance, encore. Le mensonge avait commencé quand il avait fallu expliquer pour quoi il envoyait tant de hiboux en secrets, puis pourquoi il s'isolait de plus en plus, de qui venaient tous ces colis, que faisait-il qu'il devait lui cacher. Mensonge, mensonge et encore mensonges. Réservation du restaurant, recherche du cadeau, livraison des cadeaux, préparation de la soirée. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait lui dire, qu'elle ne devait pas savoir.

Quand le soir venu, il s'était posté dans son plus beau costume devant la porte des dortoirs des filles, et que Lavande après avoir ouvert la porte lui avait dit qu'Hermione ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole, il avait pensé à s'effondrer. Mais avant même de songer à défendre sa cause, Lavande les avaient observés, lui, son costume et son bouquet de lys, puis elle avait souri, et elle avait appelé son amie. Hermione était alors apparue derrière la première, n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait, puis elle avait vu les fleurs que lui tendait le roux, avait lu le mot qui se cachait dans l'enveloppe coincée entre les pétales, et une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Dans un murmure, elle l'avait traité d'idiot. Lui, avait demandé s'il était pardonné. Elle l'avait embrassé.

_Bonne nouvelle  
La vie est belle_

« … si l'un d'entre vous connaît une raison valable qui s'oppose à leur union légitime, qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais… »

_Bonne nouvelle  
La vie est belle_

« … « Hermione Jean Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux... »

_Tant que tes mains seront  
À l'abri sous mes collants  
Que tous mes matins verront  
Se décoller tes yeux d'enfants_

Elle avait eu peur. De ne pas savoir s'y prendre, de faire des erreurs, de paraître ridicule. Mais après les premiers baisers, les premiers rougissements et les premiers gémissements, elle s'était abandonnée. A ces mains cajoleuses, à cette bouche caressante, à ces baisers enivrants, au plaisir intense qui l'avait envahi. Et les fois d'après, et encore celle d'après, elle avait toujours su qu'avec lui elle s'oublierait totalement, que rien ne pourrait la retenir sur terre à part lui, que rien ne valait pus que le regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse qu'il lui offrait tous les matins au réveil.

_Pour le pire et pour le meilleur  
Tant que tu me souriras  
Je serai dans les hauts-parleurs  
Cette femme qui fredonnera_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur qui offrait l'alliance à la mariée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la demande en mariage qu'il avait préparée. Il avait réservé au restaurant, le même que celui pour son anniversaire, la même table, et assez tard pour que celui-ci soit vide quand il s'agenouillerait devant elle. Il avait prévu la plus belle des demandes. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu...

_« __Je te dis de prendre celle-là... »_

_ « Tu es sûr ? Je pense pas... »_

_ « Bon qui est le meilleur ami ici ? »_

_ « Ben justement à ce propos.. je suis le petit ami quand même alors... »_

_La vendeuse avait pouffé de nombreuses fois devant le spectacle qu'offrait les deux hommes. Ils étaient arrivés depuis une heure quand elle avait finalement décidé de venir les aider, leur demandant ce qu'ils désiraient acheter. Une bague pour la plus belle des futures fiancées avait répondu le grand roux. Et même alors, trente minutes plus tard, ils avaient été incapable de se décider pour une bague. Ils avaient fini par cesser leur débat quand une voix féminine, bien connue des deux hommes, s'était faite entendre dans le magasin. Lentement, très lentement, ils s'étaient tournés vers la source de la voix avant de se jeter un regard d'effroi. Qu'allaient-ils inventer comme excuse..._

_Alors que le futur marié réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Hermione s'était adressé à son meilleur ami._

_ « Harry, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »_

_Il avait finalement décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir, et voilà comment sa demande en mariage parfaite était tombée à l'eau._

_ « HermioneGranger,veuxtumépouser ? »_

_ « Pardon ? Tu... tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? » _

_ « Euh.. Hermione, ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble et... je t'aime beaucoup.. et... enfin... j'ai pas de bague à te proposer parce que en fait on désespère d'en trouver une avec Harry mais euh... je.. veux-tu m'épouser... s'il te plaît ? »_

_Il n'avait pas prêté attention aux différents sourires qui avaient illuminés le visage d'Hermione. D'abord perplexe, puis moqueur, et attendri, rayonnant de joie puis de nouveau moqueur._

_ « C'est ce que tu viens de me demander ? »_

_ « En plus condensé... oui ! »_

_Elle s'était approché de lui, tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que son chemisier frôle son t-shirt et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille._

_ « Et voudrais-tu me répéter la version condensé... s'il te plaît ? »_

_ « Euh.. Hermione Granger... Veux-tu.. m'épouser ?_

_Bonne nouvelle  
La vie est belle_

« Oui... »

_Bonne nouvelle  
La vie est belle_

« Fred Gideon Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse... »

_Bonne nouvelle _

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée... »

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini :)

J'espère que ça vous plu !

Merci chupa98, et à Laufey-x (manquerait plus que je l'oublie ;) ), pour les deuxièmes prénoms de Hermione et Fred ;)

A bientôt.


End file.
